


Beard Kink

by reidsexual



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Beard Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsexual/pseuds/reidsexual
Summary: Reader returns to work after being shot. On the first case back, she gets stuck sharing a room with the boss... and there's only one bed.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 428





	Beard Kink

**Author's Note:**

> God damn do I love Aaron Hotchner. I was rewatching and realized I needed a smut fic in which Hotch has a beard. Enjoy!!

When you walked into the bullpen, JJ greeted you with a bagel in her outstretched hand and a smile on her face. “Hey! We missed you so much!” You had been hit in your side by a stray bullet a few cases back and had to take some time off while it healed. Of course, the team had seen you since then. JJ and Prentiss brought meals by your house almost every week, Garcia brought all the candy she could fit in her purse on a given day, and Reid would bring you books to read. It was just good to be back on the job where you belonged.

You were the second person in the briefing room; Hotch was waiting at the table with a case file open. When you stepped in, he glanced up from the file and smiled fondly. “Y/N,” he sighed, standing up and outstretching his hand. “It’s so good to have you back.” You took his hand in yours and shook firmly, finally getting a good look at him.

He had a beard. Not a Duck Dynasty beard or anything, but definitely not stubble. It was the perfect length for his features.

Immediately, for a nanosecond, all acceptable responses to the interaction left your brain only to be replaced by thoughts of what he would look like between your legs. You could practically feel his beard scraping your thighs.

You quickly regained your composure, and grinned. “It’s great to be back! I’m so ready to get back to work.” Your hands fell to your sides as the rest of the team walked in from the bullpen. While you waited for Garcia for the briefing, the team began to update you on all the cases they had worked in the time you had been gone.

Garcia walked into the room and stood in front of the screen. “Before I get into the absolutely horrible, disgusting, awful details of this case, I would like to extend a warm and fuzzy welcome to our wonderful Y/N,” she quipped, tilting her head and smiling at you. “We missed you so much, sweetie.” Her posture changed as she pulled up the case details. “Alright, now onto the nitty gritty of it all.”

Garcia finished her briefing on the case, and you gathered your go-bag and headed to the plane. It was a serial killer in some small Minnesota town. In the air, the team was working on a preliminary profile when Hotch interrupted. “We’re going to be sharing rooms for this case. JJ and Prentiss, you’re together.” He looked down at the notepad in his lap. “Reid and Rossi, you’re in a room. And Y/N, you and I will be together.”

When he said the two of you would be in the same room, you had mixed feelings. There was the sense of ‘oh-shit-that’s-my-boss’, but the 'I’ve-definitely-imgained-this-since-I-started-working-with-him’ feeling most definitely persisted, almost moreso than the former. You snuck a glance at him from your seat across the aisle and you could’ve sworn he was smirking. You looked away as he resumed the profile-building session.

When you landed in Minnesota, it was almost 6PM. The team checked in at the sheriff’s office, the crime scene, and the coroner’s office before heading back to the hotel on the outskirts of town. You received your room key first, so while Hotch remained in the lobby checking the rest of the team in you made your way to the room.

You noticed the single queen sized bed in the center of the room, but quickly dismissed any thoughts and fell backwards onto the bed. Even the short day you had was already exhausting, and you were ready to go to bed. When Hotch walked into the room, you were still lying on your back on the center of the bed, eyes closed.

“Is the bed that comfortable?” he asked. You shot up, your shoulders tensing up at his voice. “I was just messing with you,” he explained, letting a small laugh escape.

You relaxed, letting your shoulders slump once again. “I’m just really tired. Turns out, getting shot takes a lot out of you.”

He raised an eyebrow at the comment and sighed. “Would you like to shower? If you’re that tired, you can have first go.”

“Uh, no, I’m more of a morning shower gal,” you explained. “I’m just gonna lie down. You can do whatever though. It won’t keep me from sleeping.”

He hesitated. “Alright. I’m going to take a shower tonight.” He started making his way towards the bathroom door, but as he reached for the knob he turned once again to face you. “You haven’t said anything about the one bed–are you sure you’re okay with sharing? I can sleep on the couch.”

“Oh, no,” you responded. “It doesn’t bother me at all. We’re both adults. I’ll probably be asleep before you even get out of the shower anyways.” You chuckled.

“Alright,” he affirmed. “I will talk to you in the morning.” He stepped into the bathroom. When you heard the water running, you shucked off your blouse and pants in favor of a pair of shorts and a tank top. You debated on whether to wear a bra or not, but decided against it. After all, Hotch was your coworker and a close friend. You were not going to sacrifice comfort for fear that he would _maybe_ see the outline of your nipple.

Surprisingly, you didn’t fall asleep by the time he finished showering. When the water cut off, you were almost creeped out by the overwhelming silence in the room. Even more surprisingly, he had not brought a change of clothes into the bathroom with him; when he opened the door, your eyes were met with a shirtless Aaron Hotchner with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror with his brows furrowed and a hand on his jawline, seemingly inspecting his face. You silently thanked whoever was listening that he had decided not to shave.

He made his way out into the main room, which was dark save the light from the half-open bathroom door. He ruffled through his go-bag on the couch at the base of the bed before seemingly settling on something to sleep in. He didn’t say anything to you, so he must have assumed you were asleep already. You weren’t staring at him or anything; you were still facing the bathroom door. In your peripheral vision, however, you saw him shuck the towel off and swiftly pull a pair of boxer-briefs on.

Of course, in that light and from that angle, you couldn’t truly see his form, but regardless, your breath caught in your throat. He pulled on a t-shirt and made his way to the opposite side of the bed where he slid under the covers.

You were sure you weren’t getting to sleep soon, but you were just glad he was out of your vision. At least your thoughts weren’t accompanied by the image anymore.

You closed your eyes and tried to focus on sleep. Hotch stirred in the bed. You held your breath when you felt him lean over your body. “The silence in this room is deafening. Don’t you think, Y/N? I can hear your heart pounding.” He put a hand on your upper arm, where goosebumps immediately formed. “I’m assuming you enjoyed the show I put on for you.” You choked on a gasp. “Do you want to keep going?” he asked, the concern in his voice evident. You managed a nod. “I want you to say it. I want to make sure.”

“Yes,” you stated with surprising confidence. He gently tugged your arm to turn you to face him then placed his hand on your back. He had left the bathroom light on, so when you looked up into his eyes you could see his dilated pupils clearly. His hand travelled up your back and into your hair. He gently pulled your face to his in a heated kiss.

When he finally pulled back, he chuckled softly. “I have wanted to do that forever.” Your hands moved to his waist where your fingers played at the hem of his shirt. “Take it off,” he ordered.

“Yes sir,” you replied obediently, pulling the shirt over his head. He groaned at your response and yanked your shirt off in one pull. As he surveyed your torso, you could tell he was trying his best to commit everything to memory. Just as you were about to say something else his lips latched around one of your nipples, drawing a gasp from you. He brought a hand up to fidget with your other nipple.

Your breathing grew labored as he continued to tease you. You dragged a hand up to the back of his head; you ran your fingers through his hair to praise him for his actions.

He pulled off your nipple with a 'pop’ but immediately replaced his mouth with his other hand. “Just a quick question,” he spoke. “You’re okay to have sex right? Medically, I mean.”

“Yes sir.” He pinched your nipple hard on the word, eliciting a squeak from you. “My doctor cleared me for strenuous physical activity.”

He smirked. “Good.” He planted a quick kiss on your lips and sat up to kneel at your feet. He pulled your shorts and panties down, and you instinctively closed your legs. He gripped your thighs and pulled your legs apart once again. You felt exposed but still immensely turned on while he looked at your most intimate parts. The circles he rubbed into your thighs soothed you.

When he was satisfied, he moved one of his hands to your clit–first just ghosting over it then gently rubbing circles with his thumb. You sunk into the sheets and felt him looking up at you.“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already soaked.” You could feel his breath on your thigh. “You really must have enjoyed the show I put on.” He increased the pressure of his thumb. “I knew you would like the beard,” he uttered. “I figured you would imagine how it would feel on your pussy. Am I right?”

“Yes,” you admitted.

He stopped the circles and you whined. “Yes what?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl,” he approved, resuming his ministrations. “What do you want?”

“I want your mouth on me, sir,” you whimpered. “Please sir.”

He didn’t say anything, just lowered his mouth onto your sex. As his tongue danced around your clit you gripped onto the sheets, trying to suppress your moans. “I want to hear you,” he said between licks. “I want the whole team to hear you.”

You didn’t hold back any longer, whimpering and moaning every time his tongue swiped your sensitive bud. He alternated between holding your clit between his lips and the small kitten licks from before. At this point you were bucking up against him. “Sir, I’m gonna cum,” you warned him.

“Cum all over my tongue,” he encouraged. In just a few seconds you did just that, letting out a load groan as you fell over the edge. He eagerly lapped up all that you gave him and worked you through the high. When you finally recovered he was once again rubbing small circles into your thigh and you were left panting on the bed.

“You aren’t even naked yet,” you observed. You raised your head up to look at him. “That was amazing. But I still want more.”

After you uttered those words, his underwear was off in seconds. He moved up the bed so that his dick was level with your eyes and looked down at you. You wrapped a hand around him, dragging the precum from the tip down the shaft. You began stroking up and down, watching his expression with hooded eyes. You licked the tip and watched as his head fell back, eyes closed and mouth open.

You licked a stripe from the base to the tip before taking him into your mouth. He let out a low moan. You took him in further until you had reached the base where you lingered. “Fuck,” he hissed. “Your mouth feels good.” You smiled around him and he tangled his fingers in your hair. Using the leverage, he guided your mouth up and down his length.

He pulled you off him gently. “I want you to ride me,” he commanded. He reclined on the bed, his back supported by the pillows. You swung a leg over his hips and took his face in your hands. While you kissed him, he grabbed his length and slid it against your pussy teasingly.

You pulled back and stared into his eyes as you sunk down onto him. You both moaned in sync as you started to ride him. “You have no clue how many times I’ve imagined this,” he whispered. He gripped your ass. “Watching you ride me.” He landed a smack on your left cheek. “I want you to cum again. Use me to cum.”

You desperately grinded on him with your arms wrapped around his neck. He brought his hands from your ass to your nipples once again. When he pinched both your nipples you cried out. You leaned into the crook of his shoulder and bit down on his neck, sure to leave a mark. You moaned into his shoulder as you came a second time, feeling overwhelmed. When you came down from the high you kissed him once again.

“Where do you want me to cum?” he asked you, rubbing your back.

“I’m on birth control, sir,” you responded. “Wherever you want.”

He pushed you off of him and flipped you over so you were on your hands and knees. Once again, he pushed into you. “You take me so well,” he praised. “So beautiful.” He gripped onto your hips for better leverage.

His thrusts got faster and stronger as he went. He continued sputtering praises while you moaned into the pillows. Every few thrusts, he would land a light slap on your ass.

His thrusts grew sloppy and you could tell he was nearing his edge. “I want you to cum, sir,” you encouraged. “I want you to cum inside me.” Your comments pushed him over the edge and he spilled inside you. He collapsed on top of you.

When he rode out his orgasm, he pulled out of you and hurried to the bathroom to grab a towel and cloth to clean up with. He gently wiped the two of you clean before falling next to you on the bed. “That was perfect,” he uttered. “At least for me. I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Sir, I think that was the best sex I have ever had.” You put a hand on his cheek. “How did you know I liked your beard?”

“Well, while you were gone the team went out after a case; Garcia may have had a little too much to drink and told me you had a 'beard kink’”.

“Oh my God–of course she would tell you.” Even though you cursed Garcia, you knew you would have to text her later and thank her for disclosing your little secret.


End file.
